Robin
Robin is the runner-up from . Robin entered the season playing the middle ground collecting information and revealing it as he saw fit. He was doing this for a while until he was exposed by Brooke. He and Brooke came up with a lie that Jupiter said her baby was ugly in order for her to justify nominating him. She late came clean about the lie when people convinced her that Robin was snaking her. Robin was in deep waters but persevered. He gave up a few competitions to lessen his target which allowed him to reintegrate into the house. In the end game, he stepped it up a bit and won two HOH competitions to take out his big threats. He made Arnold force a tie so that Robin could be the deciding vote against Steve Moose. Ultimately, the jury preferred Samantha's stronger and more honest game costing Robin the win. Biography 1. What is your name, age, gender identity, current residence and occupation? '''My name is Ethan, but my nickname is Robin! I’m a 21 year old male living out in North Carolina! I’m currently a university student! '''2. What is your personal claim to fame? My personal claim to fame? Well, I once impersonated a GameStop manager... It’s a long story, but I managed to convince a news website that I was an inside Video Games news source, and after accidentally guessing a release date correctly, they set me up as their “man on the inside.” I was actually a dumb high schooler playing around at lunch, lol. 3. Who/What is your inspiration in life? My inspiration is my dad, as I’m currently studying so I can become a college instructor like he is! 4. What are your hobbies? I’m a big writer! Big fan of mystery novels from both the golden age and the modern day! I’m also an avid Pokémon TCG player, but that’s something I only started recently. 5. What are your pet peeves? Not putting periods on the end of your posts! I will evict the bad grammars one by one until only I remain. #RobinGheesling 6. What three words would you use to describe yourself? Odd, Mischievous, and Overconfident! 7. What are your strongest qualities? People seem to trust me easily in real world situations, and that’s important for a good social game. Will that translate well to Discord? Possibly? Time will tell. 8. What three things would you have in the house and why? I’d take my lucky charm that my fiancé made me, alongside my extra comfy t-shirt and extra comfy basketball shorts! 9. Why will you win BB10? That’s a trick question! Everyone who goes in thinking they’ll win fails in the first 5 weeks! Humility is key, because not being too full of yourself can allow you to pick up on things other people can’t! Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:JRZ Big Brother Category:Season 10 Contestants Category:2nd Place